


Chemistry

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Adorable Cat Valentine, Bisexual Jade West, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Soft Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I knew you guys would get together.” Vanya says from the doorway of the living room.“How?” I break the kiss and turn towards the figure in the doorway.“Oh for sure. You guys are just so… I don’t know how to explain this but you guys just built for each other. Oh also you could see the chemistry between you two. You guys just act like a couple. I was surprised to find out you weren’t already dating.” Vanya explains“Then… Why’d you kiss me?” I ask hesitantly.“Cause I knew you’d tell Cat and knowing Cat, I knew she’d be supportive, so I kinda just expected you to tell her your real feelings.” Vanya says nonchalantly and shrugs. I stare at her, mouth agape. She smirks at me before turning on her heels and walking away.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by one of my closest friends Lilly, who had a dream about this (not with Victorious characters) and I thought it would make a good fic :)

Jades POV

I tug the zipper until my royal blue duffle bag is fully closed, and swing the straps of the bag over my shoulder. Grabbing the keys from the front doorway and primping my hair before opening the door and slamming it behind me. I slide into the drivers side of the black 1980 Mustang before pulling out my pear phone and texting Cat. 

_“Leaving now”_

Right when I put the keys in the ignition, Cat texts me back 

_“YAYYYYY! OH ALSO MY COUSINS STAYING AT MY HOUSE WHILE HER PARENTS MOVE INTO A NEW HOUSE!!! HOW DO YOU TURN OFF AUTO CAPS HELPPPP”_

I chuckle lightly to myself and pull out of the driveway. 

I pull up to Cat's light blue bungalow, pulling my duffle bag further up shoulder and making my way up to the house. Before I can knock, the door swings open and Cat’s on the other side beaming at me, her yellow and neon pink sundress swinging lazily around her tan legs. I quickly try to avert my gaze from her legs and up to her brown eyes. “HI JADEY!” She squeals excitedly and leaps onto my torso to give me a hug. My heart rate picks up when she wraps her arms around me and I have to stop myself from hugging her back.  
“You must be ‘Jadey’” A voice comes from inside the Valentines home. I look up from Cat's velvet red hair and meet the eyes of Vanya Valentine. She’s nothing like Cat. More like me. Actually, a lot like me. Dark makeup. Dark style. 

“Yep. That’s me.” 

Vanya's eyes switch between me and Cat, she seems to be focused on our embrace. She slowly nods before glancing at me again, and walking back into the house.

Cat and I sit on her couch watching ‘The Scissoring’, per my request (obviously). Cat is curled into a tight ball, her head resting on my lap as I play with her hair. She looks up at me, her eyes as big as saucers and I fight the urge to kiss her right there.

“Is it still the scary bloody part where the girl kills the friend?” Cat whispers softly up to me.

I glance up at the TV and see scissors being impaled through a blonde girl and then look back at Cat.

“Yeah- it’ll be over soon though,” I reassure my little redheaded friend. There’s a long pause.

“J-Jadey?” Cat stutters

“Yeah Cat?”

“You wouldn’t kill me right? Like the girl in the movie?’

“... depends if you’re pissing me off that day.” I joke  
Cats eyes somehow grow bigger and her face goes pale.

“I’m kidding.” I smirk

She visibly floods with relief and grins up at me, her smile making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

“U-uh I’m gonna go make so-some popcorn.” I quickly stand up and rush to the kitchen before I do something stupid and ruin my lasting friendship with Cat. 

I stand in front of the microwave, waiting for the popcorn to… well… pop. I feel someone looking at me and glance around the kitchen before my eyes land on Vanya. She saunters towards me. My eyes flicker up and down her figure. Checkered Vans. Fishnet tights. Red skater skirt. Black and white striped long sleeve shirt underneath a black ACDC graphic-tee. Green stick straight bob with bangs. “Uh… Hey” I say, my eyes flickering between the microwave and Vanya. She bites her lip and leans towards me. Tipping my chin upward to look her in the eye. My eyes widen before she presses her lips against mine. Her eyes flutter closed. Her hand caresses my jawline and the other one presses itself against my lower back. I kiss back. Maybe if I kiss Vanya I’ll forget the confusing feelings for Cat. 

The microwave beeps and the popping slows down. I slowly pull away from Vanya. I turn towards the microwave, pulling the back of popcorn out of it, not saying a word and scurry back to the living room and plop next to Cat on the couch, avoiding eye contact with her and throwing some popcorn into my mouth, Cat eyes me suspiciously before tapping me on the shoulder. 

I swallow hard before looking back at her. 

“You’re acting silly,” Cat says and starts giggling.

“W-why are you laughing?” I say. 

“Silly’s a silly word.” Cat starts laughing harder.

I roll my eyes and grab some more popcorn and turn my attention back to the TV.

“But I’m serious Jadey. “ Cat suddenly becomes oddly serious.

“Hm?” I ask, my heart thumping so loud I’m surprised Cat can’t hear it. 

“What’s up? You were acting normal before you went to get popcorn and now you’re being all wonky.. Like Andre was last year before ‘365 Days.’” 

I don’t answer for a minute letting my mind ponder before slowly answering her question

“Ok.. Cat swear you won’t be mad.” I saw my eyes narrowing at her. 

“I pinky swear!” Cat says and puts up her pinky, I roll my eyes and finally wrap my pinky around hers.  
“So… Vanya kissed m-” Cat gasps and starts bouncing up and down on the couch.

“REALLY?! YAYY” Cat launches up from her seat on the couch and jumps on top of me and wraps me into a bearhug. 

“Y-You’re happy?” I ask in awe

“OBVIOUSLY! YOU GUYS CAN GET MARRIED AND WE CAN BE SISTERS!” She exclaims excitedly.

“Woah. Woah. Woah- Hold on there partner.. You’re getting a little bit ahead of yourself Cat. It was just a kiss.” I say as calmly as possible.

Cat stands up and twirls around.

“Well… are you gonna date her?” She questions.

“I doubt it” I say and look at my hands. 

“Whyyyyyy?” Cat whines.

“Cause… Cause I love you.” I spit out.

“What?” 

“Cat. I love you. How am I supposed to date someone and be in love with someone if I’m in love with you?” I say, my eyes watering. 

“Jade…” Cat says softly. She sits back down onto the couch, and looks down at her feet before glancing up at me and flashing me a small smile. It makes my stomach do a double back flip. 

“I- I like you too,” She says, looking me in the eye before quickly glancing back down at her purple light up sketchers.

“R-really?” I ask astoundedly.

“Yes really.” Cat says before looking back up at me and slightly smiling. 

I smile and walk towards the couch. I sit down next to Cat and pull her into a kiss.

“I knew you guys would get together.” Vanya says from the doorway of the living room. 

“How?” I break the kiss and turn towards the figure in the doorway.

“Oh for sure. You guys are just so… I don’t know how to explain this but you guys just built for each other. Oh also you could _see_ the chemistry between you two. You guys just act like a couple. I was surprised to find out you weren’t already dating.” Vanya explains

“Then… Why’d you kiss me?” I ask hesitantly.

“Cause I knew you’d tell Cat and knowing Cat, I knew she’d be supportive, so I kinda just expected you to tell her your real feelings.” Vanya says nonchalantly and shrugs. I stare at her, mouth agape. She smirks at me before turning on her heels and walking away.


End file.
